The Story of Reskiso
by KK3597
Summary: This story follows the countless adventures of Reskiso, future Lord of the Sith! It also features a romance with everyone's favorite twi'lek, Vette. Enjoy! Rated M to provide flexibility while writing. Strong Spoiler Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story and I'm going to change a few things around to fit my character and my goals for the story. I figure you guys have heard the conversations word for word already so I'm going to change them up a bit but stick to the main points and the follow the plot. I may end up changing some parts if they fit my character more than the options provided, but again, I won't change the plot. Also, this is in the past but I included Reskiso's current thoughts in italics, just to give a bit more insight on his personality.**

**Oh, one last thing, this is from my personal character so there will be a lot of background information. His physical appearance will come in later, Chapter 2, so use your imagination for now.**

**Well, here you go: ****_The Story of Reskiso_****. I hope you enjoy!**

I wouldn't say I'm the toughest guy in the galaxy, but to be Sith I need to be. So I puffed out my chest a bit more, held my head a tad higher, and put on the cold mask that my father wore so well. _You can do this, use your blade to talk, not your voice. _My father's calming words made their way to the forefront of my mind.

My parents had trained me for months to prepare me for my trials. Practice drills before breakfast and supper, "meditation" before and after lunch, and the occasional assassination attempt in the middle of the night. They both knew what I would be facing, they had been acolytes once too. Of course now my mother was a member on the Dark Council and my father had died by her hand a few months before my departure. He had never been harsh or cruel, he was actually quite calm and compassionate when in private. He wanted something different for me, he had wanted me to become a Jedi and my fought my mother endlessly on the subject. She won when one night she spiked his afternoon drink, she never was one to be messy. I remember when she came to tell me of what she had done…

The sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts. I spotted the red dust and harsh light through the widening sliver.

_Korriban. I'm finally here._

The guards escorted me off the ship and to the entrance of the port. The guard to my right bowed as I walked on, then returned to the ship with the other guard and left.

_Stand tall. Shoulders up. Head high. Hard face. _My mother's instructions ran through my head over and over again. _Do _not_ fail me, child._

"You've arrived, good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical. I am Overseer Tremel, for decades I've administered the trials that proved who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die." Overseer Tremel spoke to me as soon as I entered.

_Cold eyes, speak with power._

"I am destined to become Sith." _How pathetic._

"It wasn't destiny that brought you here. Your mother was very…influential in the decision to advance you early. She claimed that you would reach great heights one day, and I am determined to make that happen." Tremel then went on to explain my first trial and where to meet him afterwards.

_Of course I have to go find some mystic blade in a _tomb_ full of _grave robbers_. Those Jedi are lucky, all they have to do is move a kriffing rock around while I have to battle my way through a tomb as my _first _test. And to top it all off, there's some crazed Acolyte trying to kill me._

I fought my way through the tomb in a quick manner. The k'lor slugs were no problem, a few slashes here and there and then they're just goo, but the robbers, whoo, they put up a fight. I even managed to help an Imperial Officer blow up a nest of k'lor slugs. But by the time I got to my new blade I was covered is blaster burns, nothing kolto couldn't fix but they still stung. I had finally managed to find the new blade and it was pretty good, light weight but powerful. _Perfect._

The walk, well more like run, to the Academy wasn't too painful. A few slugs and robbers tried to take me down but they weren't too difficult to kill with my new blade. The trouble was the fact that the crazed Acolyte, Vemrin, who Tremel warned me about was waiting for me. He only had empty threats with him though, he didn't even try to back them up. After Vemrin and his dog left I found Tremel with another acolyte. She was a bit shorter than me, dark complexion with matching hair, and wore the scars of a warrior. _Beautiful. Wait, she's your competition, be on guard._

Luckily, the beautiful girl, Eskella, was Tremel's daughter and not a threat to me. I don't think I would have been able to kill her; I've never been one to slaughter people without reason. My next task was to determine the fate of three prisoners in the jail cells. I made my way through the academy. Head up, eyes forward, back straight. _Mother would be proud. _I found the jail cells easily enough, there were only so many rooms and the shrieks of terror helped to guide me.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it." _Ah, the jail keeper. _I wondered what he meant until I saw her. She was gorgeous, no scratch that, beautiful, no, even beautiful wasn't strong enough, she was _magnificent. _She was a twi'lek, a rutian* twi'lek, and my mother would have been ashamed but I couldn't help myself. Her skin was a refined blue and her eyes were light blue, almost gray. Her lekku were tattooed with a foreign design but still beautiful. She was fierce, she had a hard glint in her eye but she had the most charming smile playing on her lips. _You're staring, Sith aren't supposed to stare, stop it now. _I managed to steer my vision before I was spotted.

"Chirp. Chirp, chirp."

*** Blue twi'leks**

**Okay so that was the first chaoter, I really hope you liked it and please feel free to criticize! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So the point of view is changing for this chapter, we're not operating from inside Reskiso's mind. For this chapter it will be Vette's thoughts and what she sees and feels. This will be a shorter chapter than the first since you only see Vette for a short time in the beginning. This will have the same formatting as Reskiso's pov so italics mean personal thoughts at the time. **

**Also, it's a bit late since I've been on vacation so look out later or tomorrow for a chapter 3!**

You never quite get used to the pain that comes along with a shock collar. So again, I screamed out in agony as that creepy jailer smiled. _Witty comment, come on. Don't give him anymore satisfaction._

"Ow! Jerk. If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals, too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it." _Niiice._

Jailer Knash didn't seemed to please, but I heard a chuckle from behind him. A tall, well-built guy walked out from behind Knash, he had on the typical gear of an acolyte. _Nice going Vette. _He didn't seem like a Sith though. He had light brown hair, grown out to be a bit below his ears. His eyes were actually kind of cute; they were blue, not as bright as my skin but still very blue, you could read him so easily through them. And oh stars, he had trillions of freckles sprinkled under his eyes and over his nose. He could _not _be a Sith! He looked more like a farmer; a cute, innocent farmer. _Snap out if it Vette! _He didn't notice me looking, I think. But I did notice that the light, friendly feel to his eyes had disappeared while I, erm, _examined _the rest of him. _Knash, forever the charmer, managed to piss him off somehow. _

He walked over to the girl in the first cage to my left. Apparently she want sent to kill some high up guy? I can't remember. Anyway, he didn't torture her or kill her or anything, he sent her to _work _for the Empire, he said she was useful. The next guy had it coming, or so Knash says, he caused millions of deaths. But this new guy let him live, of course he was still jailed but he didn't kill him. And the last guy I thought was innocent, he was clearly set up but stupid Sith don't believe anyone is innocent. Well that's what I thought until this guy showed up and let the last guy free. I didn't even have to look away or flinch _once, _which is highly unusual being with a jailer.

Knash sent the strange acolyte away telling him that some Overseer would be told of his decisions. But I wasn't done, so I quickly found my voice before he left.

"What's your name?" It was a bit rushed but he heard me and chuckled. _That's unexpected._

"Reskiso." _Wow he actually answered me. _He gave me a small smile and walked off, then I heard the grunt that I knew oh so well.

_For once, speaking up was worth the shock._

**So, Reskiso's body type is option 2, but I figure since Vette's a twi'lek, and twi'leks tend to be small, he'd seem big-ish to her. But he isn't, he's average but he ****_clearly _****works out.**

**And thank you to those reading and reviewing, and for being patient while I went on vacation~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, again, apologies for delaying and for Chapter 2 being so short! But I'm back and happily writing. Feel free to criticize and let me know if anything doesn't connect or flow properly, I will happily edit or add short chapters for clarification. Enjoy!**

_How could you be such an idiot? You've seen many twi'leks before. Mother basically collects them. But one twi'lek girl distracts you during your trials. Weak. _I had to keep scolding myself during my walk to Overseer Tremel. I managed to bump into a few other acolytes, earning myself some nasty glares and a few troubles to solve in the tombs. _So yeah her eyes are gorgeous, I mean have you ever _seen _such a beautiful shade of blue with specks of gray? And those lips, I'm sure she's so soft and- No! That is not the kind of thought to be having right now. You let her distract you long enough. It doesn't even matter, she'll be shipped to some hutt in no time and you'll be a Sith Lord._

By the time I managed to get to Tremel's office I had thought about how my mother would react to fondness of a "slave", imagined some very, um, _distracting _scenarios, and made a few enemies by bumping random acolytes and I believe one guard. _Great one, Res._

Tremel was being with some acolyte? Apprentice? I can't tell the difference honestly. Then he graded me on my decisions. Apparently I did a great job sparing that girl and having her work for intelligence; Tremel said to never waste resources or something. I was then questioned on why I left Devotek to rot, simple; maybe with time he'll be prepared to be Sith again. That was wrong. Finally, I had to explain why I let the forger go, apparently not wanting to waste time with him was bad too.

Tremel informed me that my trials for the day were over and handed me a key to my room at the academy.

"You will report here first thing in the morning, I will brief you on your trial and you will complete it, acolyte. Understood?" I nodded and left to find my room, correction, my _suite_. Having a mother on the Dark Council pays off. The suite had a kitchen, sitting area, and a bedroom. _Thank the force I won't be bunking with some slime. _My father used to tell me stories of roommates attempting to murder him in the middle of the night, he warned me to always be on my guard but now that was not necessary.

I walked into the sitting room and noticed a box with a datapad on it.

_Dear Reskiso,_

_I heard news of your completion of your first trial. I am satisfied with your outcome, but you will need to be more mindful of your actions and decision. Darth Baras will not want a weakling as his apprentice. I can only take you so far my son, you will have to be able to stand on your own if you wish to be on the Dark Council someday. On to less important matters, this will be your suite for the remainder of your time on Korriban. You need not waste time and energy worrying about being killed in your sleep, so please rest easy knowing that you'll be safe here. _

_I expect daily, if not hourly, updates on your progress and of any "allies" and enemies you make. I'll have my eye on you but I will be unable to know of everything going on among acolytes. Be sure that those you do associate with are of the highest pedigree, also look to those above you and begin to find one who will continue the legacy. The Kailage bloodline is full of some of the most deadly and respected Sith in history. I expect for you to maintain that image. Now, please return to your training._

_Always Watching,_

_Darth Sarrie _

Once I got over the shock of my mother's note, I opened the box. Inside was a pair of leather gloves, imprinted with the Kailage crest. The crest was quite ornate, a Sillard(1) made up the majority of the crest while the vines swirled around the tree and jutted out to almost resemble a sun. The same crest decorated the carpets and drapes on my childhood home and was sewn into the cape my father once wore to a Galla. Memories from my childhood washed over me, not all of them were happy, but they were mine. And so I remained standing at the table, looking at the gloves and thinking of my father, of my mother, of the slaves that used to care for me when I was small, and lastly of a blue twi'lek who managed to wiggle her way into my mind despite my better instincts.

1- A completely made up name for a "popular" tree on Dromund Kaas, basically just imagine a tall tree with vines coming off the branches instead of leaves.

**So, I realize that the whole Vette romance seems a little rushed but it fits my character more than waiting and doing nothing. The way I see it is that with his background, a mother who never showed any love/care, he wants to feel the love of a female, even if it's not motherly, he just wants a woman to pay attention to him. So the whole Vette thing will definitely be rushed on his part.**

**And now that I'm writing a bit more and I'm really getting into the story I'll probably post chapters frequently. So that'll be 2 today and probably a long one tomorrow, hopefully. I haven't wrote anything yet but I really want to finish Korriban within the next 2 or 3 chapters because I ****_need _****the Vette side conversations. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, long chapter. I also wanted to talk about the ages of these people, obviously the SW is younger than the other acolytes since one of the main things is that he got put into the Academy early. I'm going with average entrance age into the academy is 20, late enough to have been trained but early enough to be able to have a full career ahead. Since the Warrior advances early, Reskiso is going to be 18. And finally Vette, I'm going with 17. Why? She's still immature and sarcastic enough to be on the younger side and I want her to be close to Reskiso's age but younger because, well because I want to and that's a good enough reason for me. I know other places say specific ages, like I read somewhere that Vette is 18 and another place said 21, but the ages are shifted to fit my story a bit more and think their ages match their personalities. So now that that's all cleared up, enjoy chapter 4!**

***Mild language warning**

After showering and dressing down in civvies, I snuck out of my suite and down to the main level of the academy. The last thing I needed to do was attract the unwanted attention of an Overseer. _I just need to see her, make sure she's here and okay. Preferably not in the midst of being shocked. _

I made it to the jailers without being noticed but Knash was still there. I hid between a pillar and a light piece that stuck out from the wall, careful not to make too much noise so Knash wouldn't notice.

"Do you ever shut up, slave? Is the collar not enough, do I need to call for an inquisitor?" His tone was harsh but it was clear he was tired and done with the day. She must have noticed it too.

"Awwe, is someone sleepy, weepy?" I had to contain my small chuckle at her remark, she sounded so cute when she spoke like that. _No, stop it. Now you know she's okay and you can leave and go back to your suite._ But my feet wouldn't listen to the nagging voice in my head. I needed to see her one last time, surely she would be shipped out soon and was that a good enough reason for me to stay.

"Actually I am, so you can sit here by yourself, I am going to go nap. Goodbye slave." _Shit. Stay still, don't move. _"But before I go…" Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a shock collar going off and small shriek from the twi'lek girl. Knash walked through the main room and into the corridor without noticing me. Then, he shut the door connecting the entire area consisting of the jail rooms and interrogation rooms. _Wow, Res. You keep putting yourself into worse and worse positions. Way to go. _After cursing at myself for a few minutes, I gathered the confidence to walk into the room with the twi'lek. She was sitting on the floor of the cage with her head in her hands. _Good, she doesn't notice you. Now you've seen her and know she's okay so get out. _But again, my feet weren't listening and I couldn't help but stare at the young girl in front of me. Then she looked up.

We remained staring at each other for a few moments. Her blue eyes trying to figure out why I was even there. _You're an idiot. _Was all I could to say to myself. _Come one, think of something to say. _

"H-Hi." _Dammit. Hi, really. You're training to be a Sith Lord and in the presence of a female all you could think to say is hi? _She just continued to stare at me as I screamed in my head. _Be confident. You are Sith, you will not be ignored. _"I know you understood me. I know that you know basic. You asked what my name was earlier." It was meant to come out as an accusation but it sounded as if I was a lunatic justifying a crazy belief. _Well then. This is a bust._

"You're kidding me, right? This is some dumb ploy by Knash to try and get me to do something stupid so he can punish me." Now it was my turn to stare at her. She thought I was here to trick her? I mean yeah I'm Sith but I'm not cruel! She saw me earlier, she knows how I am. "Right?" Was all she could say when I remained silent.

"No, you're wrong. I'm not here by Knash's orders, in fact I had to hide from him when he left." I huffed out while crossing my arms. She stood up and cocked her hip out, she rubbed her chin and just looked at me like I was a puzzle she was trying to complete but couldn't quite solve.

"So you want me to believe that some Sith acolyte just snuck in, having to hide from the jailer, just for what? Fun? Adventure? To be rebellious? I may be young but I'm not an idiot." _Why didn't I just leave when I had the chance?_

"Look, this was a-" _No, don't back down, you're Sith she's a tiny little twi'lek. Stay strong. _"I came down here because…because I, erm, because I can?" _Wow._ Then she quirked a smile and I felt my heart skip a beat and I shyly smiled back.

"You're way too pathetic to be Sith." My smile quickly dropped. _Not what I expected to hear._ "I like it. The name's Vette." Then she stuck her hand out between the bars to offer a handshake. _What the hell just happened? _"It's called a handshake, you grab my hand then we shake 'em. It's kind of self-explanatory." She smiled a little wider. I stepped forward, the corners of my mouthing turning up, and grabbed her hand. _As soft as vinesilk. _

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, remember? You told me earlier?" Now she was grinning as wide as possible. _Wow, you already forgot about earlier. You've reached a whole new level of idiocy._ "It's kind of hard to forget the name of a Sith who has freckles." She started to laugh while I just stared at her. "Oh come on, you know it's kind of funny." She nudged my shoulder with her hand through the bars.

"What's even more humorous is my mother. She has light blonde hair the length of your lekku, twice as many freckles as I have, and eyes as blue as your skin." I smiled at her confusion, letting my mother's appearance sink in before I finished. "She's a Darth" I felt the right side of my mouth tug up at the thought of my mother. And then Vette broke into a fit of giggles.

"She-" She tried to speak between laughs but failed miserably. Once she calmed down a bit more she looked me in the eye then began laughing even more. "You're so serious about it too!"

"You get used to how she looks and find less humor in it as you do so. It's really quite a shame you can't see her yourself. She's probably shorter than you now that I think of it." I was rewarded with another toothy grin and happily responded back with my own. We just stood there, looking at each other and smiling. Then we heard the door opening. Vette quickly sat back down as I ran to hide behind some crates in a corner.

"Hello, slave." Knash seemed much more alive. _How long have we been talking? How long did I wait before coming in here?_

"Hiya there. Um, I'm really hungry. Like starving actually. Is there anyone you could grab me some grub?" She looked so innocent when asking, it was quite adorable. But what was she doing? She was going to get shocked if she pissed him off too much.

"And why exactly should I feed you?"

"Because if you don't I'll keep complaining until you do." He didn't seem to care, probably because she wouldn't talk no matter what. "Aaaand, I'll be too busy eating to talk" That got him.

"Alright, I'll scrap up any leftovers I can find. Behave or else you get no food." He left, and by the stars he left the door _open_. Once he was out the door Vette whispered to me.

"Reskiso? You still here? If so, nows your chance, go!" I got out of my hiding place and scurried over to the cage where she was being held. I put my hand through the bars and lightly ran my thumb over her cheek, wishing I could feel her skin under my lips. She smiled at me and I nodded then began to trot away. "Wait! You never told me why you came down here."

"To see you, of course." I smiled and remembered exactly how her face looked with her slight blush before turning away and leaving.

_I definitely need to sneak out more._

**I really enjoyed writing a longer chapter, hopefully you all don't mind because that will probably be happening more if I get the time to sit down and do it.**

**Also, did Vette seem out of character in this? I reread it and she seemed not herself but herself at the same time and I don't wanna mess up how she is. Obviously Res is moving too fast, and I want Vette to respond positively but not like outright kiss him, but little things. Ya know?**

**Sorry for my rambles, anyway I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I've decided that I definitely need to thoroughly read through these before posting them. Some of these mistakes are simply because I get sloppy and my grammar is just awful, but sometimes because my keyboard cuts out and the computer guesses which word I meant. So I apologize if it makes it confusing for you all, and a thanks to ****_almostinsane _****for politely telling me so cx**

**I would also like to quickly thank those who are reading and reviewing, that includes ****_Darkblaze40_**** and a few guests who have kindly reviewed. Another reminder that any and all criticism is welcomed to help make the story better! Now off to another chapter, enjoy!**

***Sith Inquisitor Spoilers***

***Mild Language Warning***

I awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door of my suite. _Great, a day full of trials and I barely got any sleep. _I had managed to get a few hours of sleep here and there, but the screams of dying men and women haunted my dreams. I quickly got out of bed and made it, putting on my boots as I did so. _You must always sleep ready for the day to come, you will not have the luxury of time during your stay at the Academy. _One of my mother's lessons actually helped. I ran to the door, passing by a mirror to make sure I was presentable. I opened my door to see a woman, her head just reaching my shoulder. Her hood shrouded her face but her force signature was quite familiar to me, _Mother. _I stepped aside and granted her access to my suite, she handed me her robe and I quickly hung it up next the door. Her eyes were the unmistakable color of a Sith and veins protruded from them as well as her mouth. _Oh mother, there was a time when you were considered beautiful. _When I last saw my mother she was announcing my father's death over breakfast, as if it was nothing, then mentioned that she would be leaving for Korriban later. I felt the darkness on her that day, she had changed. Yet when she had told me she appeared as her normal self; her blue eyes sparkled and her nose scrunched, deforming her freckles. Now her freckles were distorted by the dark veins and her eyes a fiery orange. I let myself get lost in the anger mentally, but physically I remained the perfect son. I stood stoically and watched my mother intently, waiting for her to speak first like a good boy.

"Reskiso, my son, I see you've received my gift." She noted, looking at the gloves on my hands. "Do you like them?" I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but she continued on. "They were your father's, you know? He wore them to all the galas and then into battle. That should explain why they're so worn out. You know how reckless your father was in battle, not caring what happened to his gear. I'm surprised those even made it." She pointed to my gloves then began walking around the suite. She went over to my blade and began examining it, I remained in my original spot and continued to listening quietly. "Did I ever tell you the story of how I came to Korriban? How I rose through the ranks? How I met your father?" She finished examining the blade and moved on to some of the decorations, first admiring a sculpture of a Sith Spawn of sorts then staring at a crystal bust of some Sith lord. I shook my head, waiting for her to continue. "I was a slave once, I was 21 when they discovered my force sensitivity. Quite late, as you know we typically begin training at age 4 and then begin the trials by 20. But I had not trained once, let alone honed my ability to use the force. I was doomed to fail, yet I didn't. I defeated all odds and not only did I become the apprentice of a very powerful Lord, I defeated her when the time came. I fought for my title of Darth, my spot on the Dark Council, and slowly built up a very powerful crew. I then met another powerful Darth who was trying to join the Council. We soon married, realizing our powers were far superior to those around us, and created a perfect heir to our legacy" She then turned to me, a serious glint in her fiery eyes, "And that was you, my son. Darth Baras is searching for a new apprentice and that apprentice _will _be you. You've been preparing all your life for this moment, do not mess it up. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." She glared at me. _What did you do wrong? Come on, think. Shit. _"Yes, _my lord_." She then smiled and began to gather her robe. "Mother, what ever happened to your crew? I do not remember ever meeting anyone from any crew when I was young." She chuckled then looked up at me, her eyes glowing more red than orange.

"Simple, I killed them." Then she left the room without another word. _Great, my mother is even more psychopathic than when I was a child. _I went about my daily routine, thinking about what my mother said to me. _A slave? Never once did mother ever mention being a slave. _That was a thought for later though, now I had to concentrate on my trials. I went through some morning exercises with the force and then with my blade. When I felt ready enough I slung my blade onto my back and went to the main floor of the academy, straight to Tremel's office. I arrived early but it was better to be early than to be late. Tremel explained my first trial of the day, I was to go to the caverns of Marka Ragnos to kill a beast. _Oh yeah, no problem. I kill ancient beasts every morning. _Surprisingly, the task wasn't too difficult. The beast was trouble, but nothing my training hadn't prepared me for. When I returned though, Dolgis was there claiming to be following up for Vemrin. Of course I beat him though, I had just returned from slaying a _beast_, a mere acolyte wasn't go finish me off. I let him leave though, I refused to stoop to his level. And as if the day couldn't get any better, Tremel made a mistake. The beast's death caused a huge tremor in the force and Darth Baras felt it and requested an audience with me. _Perfect. _I left Overseer Tremel and went to Darth Baras' chambers. _Please don't kill me on my second day here. Please, Force, oh please. _The moment I entered the hall to Baras' chambers a small group of acolytes approached me. _Wow, I'm quite popular today. _Surprisingly, they offered to help me instead of threatened to kill me. I tried to talk them out of killing Vemrin but that only led to a spar, one that I easily won even while holding back. That did help convince them to leave it alone though and they left me to go train. Darth Baras was just finishing up with a group of acolytes when I arrived. Vemrin was one of them and continued to threaten me, claiming he would not make the mistake of sending another weakling to kill me.

"Let me get a closer look at you. Yes, as I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you and this Academy a great disservice. Your warblade came early, prisoners flown in for your convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of off world in the wild. The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft, unhoned, undisciplined." Baras ranted on and on about how I was untrained and not worthy to be Sith.

"I disagree, emphatically." I stood about the same height as Baras, and I was much more fit, but his force signature still managed to make me nervous.

"The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics, understanding of the Sith Code. Recite the Sith Code to me, acolyte, and explaining its meaning in battle, war, and politics." _I got this. _I had been taught the Code and its meaning when I was 4. Every morning I would recite the Code whilst training. After dinner I would go over how to use it in battle and how it was to be part of my everyday life. Every year on my birthday I was to recite the Code and to explain one way to use it, never once repeating an example. My mother had trained me for this one question.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." I recited the Code and began to pace while looking at the floor, a tick of mine that needed to cease. But right now all that mattered was what I said. "By embracing passion, a powerful aspect of nature, we are able to use the force to its highest potential. This grants us strength far beyond that of our enemies, which gives us power. Power provides us the ability to decide the fate of the Empire. Which allows us to choose the best options in war, leading us to victory. Through victory we are able to decide our own fates and thus our chains are broken. This leads us to believe that using the Force will enable us to be free." I stopped pacing, and returned my eyes to Darth Baras.

"Your ability is undeniable. And your knowledge of the Sith Code is advanced for an acolyte. It is clear that your mother trained you." He took a break to examine me more. He walked around me, poking me every so often and lifting my arms, as if I was a slave he was contemplating purchasing. He arrived back in front of me, having made his decision. "I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability." _Oh no, oh no, oh no. _"These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors are executed. I grant you immunity from punishment. Kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof."

"I do not like the idea of killing him, but I'll do it if I must." Baras dismissed me with a wave of his hand and I obediently turned around and left. _I better be getting some Corellian dumplings after this._

**Wow. I did not realize how long that was. Eh, just more story for you all! Oh yeah, so I know you're technically not supposed to know the Code but come on. If Res' mother is on the Dark Council her son has got to know the Code by heart.**

**Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully there are less errors in this one!**oH


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know it's only been a few days since the last chapter came out but I figure it's better to post them as I write them so I don't forget 'em. I also glaze over most of the story quests in this one, much like the rest, but I just don't find them interesting to write about since almost everyone knows what happens. **

**I hope you all enjoy this new installment! **

_"__It didn't have to come to this _Overseer. _I could have made your death less painful had you only accepted my offer. But it's too late now, isn't it?" I saw my own face twist into a feral grin. Tremel was below me, hiding behind his hands like a coward. _This isn't right! _Then I saw myself strike at Tremel, but it wasn't a death blow. I was_ torturing _him. _No. Stop! _I tried to scream and tell myself to stop but nothing was working. Then I cut Tremel's head clean off, my smile growing wider. My other self stared straight at me, eyes no longer blue but a deep, sickening red. My face resembled that of my mother's, covered in dark veins without a hint of the ordinary freckles. "Don't try to deny what is already there or else it will consume you."_

I sat straight up in bed, with a scream that was quickly muffled by my hand. I was shaking and my hair was stuck to my forehead with sweat. _I feel disgusting and just awful. _I got up and headed to the 'fresher to take a quick shower. I quickly removed the wet outfit and hopped in, letting the water wash over for a few moments while I thought. _I didn't kill Tremel. He's alive. _I had defeated Tremel and spared his life, only taking his hand and then letting him leave the planet as if he had been killed. Baras believed me once I showed him Tremel's hand and then gave me the ring he once wore. He dismissed for the day and told me to return the following morning. _He's okay, you saved him. You did the right thing. _I calmed myself and then began to wash down, hoping to remove any memories of the night terror. _I could go see if Vette is still here. If she's not I'll take a nice walk and if she is I'll have someone to talk to._ I got out of the shower as quickly as I got in and changed into a new set of gear and left my suite. It was the middle of the night so no one was walking in the halls. The interrogation rooms were left open. _Not a good sign, not a good sign at all. _Then I saw a bright blue form on the bottom of the cage. Vette was sleeping, curled up into a tight little ball, holding her right lekku as she slept. I went over and sat down next to the cage, just sitting and staring for what seemed like hours. Memorizing the way her nose scrunched, the curving tattoos on her lekku, the shape of her lips. _You'll probably never see her again once you leave Korriban. _I sighed, knowing that the little nagging voice at the back of my mind was right. I'll leave and become a Sith apprentice and she'll continue being a slave or worse, will be killed. It was quite a shame, she was the only one able to get me to smile since the news of my father's death. And even before that, only a few could truly get me to be giddy. I'll miss her, but there will be others just surely. I let myself sit a few minutes longer before I was ready to go. I removed my right glove and then reached through the bars to lightly trace her left cheek with my thumb, enjoying the feel of her skin for what would most likely be the last time. Her eyes began to slowly open and she yawned ever so lightly. And then she registered that she was not alone and immediately jumped back against the far side of her cage.

"Relax, Vette. It's just me, Reskiso." I quietly pleaded, hoping to calm the antsy twi'lek in front of me. It took her a moment to realize it was actually me before she crawled back over and sat.

"You really shouldn't wake a girl from her beauty sleep, pal." She gave me a sideways smile and I chuckled.

"Believe me, you have no need for it anyway." Her cheeks darkened in what I assumed to be a blush.

"So what are you doing here? And don't give me that whole," Vette sat up straight and gave her best cold stare, "_I'm-a-Sith-and-I-go-where-I-please _excuse." She smiled at what I believed to be an impression of myself and shrunk back. I moved my hand to my heart in mock hurt.

"What ever do you mean, Vette?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my mischievous grin. She pushed me through the bars and then began to laugh again. _What a beautiful laugh. _"And I thought you only did animal impressions."

"Sith and animals are pretty much the same thing, right?" She calmed her laugh and gave me another lopsided grin.

"Not all Sith are evil, that's actually why I came to talk to you." I sighed, regretting my choice in words. Her smile faded and she adjusted herself to sit closer to the bars and I moved over to lean against them. "I had a dream. Well, not exactly a dream, more of a night terror. I saw myself killing Tremel, my Overseer. He was begging for his life but I just ignored him and tortured him. I sliced him with my blade over and over again until I was _bored_. And then my other self was staring at me, and my eyes… They were red! Red, Vette! And I had those sickly veins everywhere. And then I said 'Don't try to deny what is already there or it will consume you.'" I turned around and Vette was just staring at me. _She's in a cage with a slave collar on and you're complaining about a bad dream? What's wrong with you? _"Oh shit, Vette. I-"

"It's okay, Res." She reached through the bars close to my face then jerked back. "Is there some way to address you properly or something?" She cocked her head to the side. "Like do I have to say _Lord Reskiso_?"

"I'd rather you not. I actually prefer to be called Res, but don't tell my mother that or else I'll be lectured on proper protocol." That got her to giggle. _What a great giggle._

"Back to impressions, is there any way you can talk without that silly accent?" She looked up at me and smiled innocently.

"My accent isn't silly, Vette. It demands respect from almost everyone in the Empire." I tried to hide the frown that had made its way to my face.

"How does _your _accent differ from anyone else's? You all sound the same to me." She stopped smiling and scrunched her nose. _How cute._

"Well, I was born on Dromund Kaas, the Imperial Capitol, and everyone there speaks differently already. Crisp, clean words, no 'slang'. You must always have perfect pronunciation, never slur any words or syllables together. My accent also differs from the others because I was born into a high class society, my parents were both Darth's and my mother was on the Dark Council before I was even conceived. This meant I was taught with the highest expectations and with strict discipline, no mess-ups ever. I was also taught the Old Tongue, the native Sith language. I only remember bits and pieces from that lecture though." I tried to remember simple phrases and how to use verbs and change their meanings but I had blocked it out of my memory. "_Dzworokka yun; nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai. Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi, yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi._" I looked over at Vette to see her staring at me quizzically. "_Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it._ It's the Rule of Two, and ancient Sith teaching and the only phrase I can remember in the Old Tongue."*

"Wow, you learn something new everyday. Ooh, now say something without your accent" Her smile reached her eyes and they were as bright as the stars.

"Only if you try to speak with an Imperial accent." I grinned back down at her. The night continued on with our poor imitations of the other's accent, and after several failed attempts to say the Code I left to get a few more hours of sleep…

**So I know I said Korriban would be finishing up soon but it's just not happening. I have the next chapter already laid out and saved, so that will be coming out shortly. I figure this would be a nice cutesy chapter for Vette and Res and hopefully it seems in character!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke early and went to Baras, he informed me that my next assignment was to collect shards from the tombs, and of course the other acolytes had a head start. _No worries, you're better than them. _I had no trouble getting the shards but when I returned other acolytes were waiting for me. The boy couldn't get his own shards and attempted to kill me for mine. _Silly child, did you really think you could beat someone who was strong enough to do something that you were too weak for? _When I beat him he said he was only trying to advance, and I knew he needed help so I gave him my shards and returned to the tombs to gather more. I returned and got another lecture from Baras in which he informed me that he knew of what happened. He sent the other acolyte to Jailer Knash and then informed Vemrin that he was not to become Baras' apprentice.

"Now I hope you fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you." Baras spoke evenly.

"You're not going to regret this, Baras. I was born to be Sith." And I knew that I was, even if it sounded ludicrous, it was true.

"The lightsaber you will seek is old and powerful. It is housed in a forbidden cavern in the tomb of Naga Sadow where few Sith have ever set foot. Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance. But there is a Twi'lek in the holding pens who was caught breaking in there." I immediately look up. _Vette. _"I hear she is quite willfull." _Definitely Vette. _"Take her and make her show you the entrance to the forbidden cave."

"I will take care of that." I barely heard anything else Baras said, something about no rules, I believe. I was too busy thinking about the fact that Vette was still here, to help_ me. _I left Baras' chambers as calmly as I could, but the moment I stepped out of the hall I ran to the holding pens. I stopped outside of Knash's area to catch my breath then calmly walked in. _Back straight, head held high, cold stare._ I heard Vette's cry as I walked in. _I will break that damn collar the first moment I can._

"Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?" Vette said.

"I'm getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave." Knash replied as cold hearted as ever. I stepped up next to him and glared. "Ah, as if on cue, look who's back. Word is you might become Lord Baras' apprentice. Hrmph. Nice work, if you can get. Baras supposedly sent me an acolyte named Klemral, some whiny little castoff, but the deadbeat hasn't shown up. You know anything about him?" I managed to stay focused on Knash for most of his speech and luckily caught his question.

"Klemral means well and he tries hard." _But doesn't get the job done, _I finished in my mind.

"He ought to try hard to be on time. So, I hear you'll be relieving me of this Twi'lek. She's a pain in the neck."

"Ha! Who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one wearing the shock collar." She looked to me waiting for a smile but I had to control myself in front of others. I simply turned back to Knash, avoiding any direct eye contact with Vette.

"Hrmph. Consider that a going away present, Twi'lek. Seems you might be useful for something after all – this bruiser is taking you into the tomb where we caught you."

"None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern, huh?" She didn't hide the ice seeping into her voice. "You got some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber, do you?" No point in avoiding eye contact now.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate you help." I tried to hide my smile and failed, but so did Vette.

"Don't bother being pleasant." _If only he knew. _"Here, kid, take the shock control collar. I'll set it to a higher level. Use it enough, she'll show you the back door to her mother's house." I took the control from his hand. _How disgusting. _

"I suppose I can play tomb tour guide. A lot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once, I can do it again." She beamed. "So we're clear, I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties."

"I promise you, I won't require a maid." She smiled a bit, the cold leaving her eyes even more.

"Well then, maybe things are looking up for me. As if they could get any worse." Knash let her out of the cage and she walked to stand in front of me. "Lead the way. I'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb and then open the secret door for you." I smiled and as we walked away I noticed the erm, _hand gesture _that Vette ever so politely waved to Knash. Once we were into the halls I stopped at an alcove to speak with Vette privately.

"I will need to stop by my suite before we move out, I have a few things to handle and I must gear up. You may stay here if you please but I doubt that would be beneficial to you." And with that I began walking to my room, hearing Vette's footsteps behind me. We arrived at my suite and I opened the door and allowed her in first. I entered and then closed the door behind me. I turned back around to notice Vette just standing there, when I walked in front of her, her eyes were wide and her mouth gaping.

"_This _is your suite?" She managed to say without tearing her eyes from the view in front of her.

"Um, well yes it is. Do you remember me telling you about my mother being on the Dark Council?" She nodded slightly. "Well, it has its perks. I have the entire suite to myself and my mother has a servant to come around during meal times to prepare anything I want. She claims it's only to ensure I pass my trials but I believe it is her way of being motherly." I sighed and then began removing my boots. "If you wish to wash up the 'fresher is through my quarters over there." I pointed to the archway to my right. "If you need an extra set of garments let me know and I will find you something suitable. I assume they took any weapons you had on you, I have a few blasters in my room if you use them, if not inform me of any weapon you may need and I will ask the servant to fetch one." I began to walk to my quarters, placing my boots by the sofa. "Oh and if you are hungry there is food in the kitchen that you may have. Any questions?" I arched my eyebrow, another quirk that needed to cease.

"I, uh, no?" She finally looked at me, then smiled sweetly. "And by the way, blasters work fine. I'll look at them in a minute, I think I'm ready for some grub." She flashed me another smile then skipped over to the kitchen. I let myself chuckle then continued to my quarters. I hopped in the shower, washing off any dirt and grime from my earlier task. When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel then went to my dresser in my room to fetch a fresh attire.

"What does 'X.D.K.' stand-" I turned to see Vette staring at me, eyes wide and hand over her mouth. _You're a kriffing idiot. _I had managed to forget that Vette was still in my suite when I left the 'fresher. In nothing but a towel.

"I, uh. At least I have a towel?" I smiled at her, hoping to make it a little less awkward for her. I had been seen shirtless by many women before so it didn't bother me too much. But poor Vette was blushing and trying to look anywhere and at anything thing as long as it wasn't me. I quickly turned my back to her and put on undergarments and trousers, then threw on the first shirt I saw, they were all the same so it didn't matter anyway. When I turned back around, Vette was frowning at me. "I'm sorry for not warning you?" I guessed.

"Your back." She whispered. _Not again. _Vette must have noticed the large scar on my back while I was changing.

"Sith training is difficult." Was all I said before walking into the common room of my suite. I soon heard Vette's foot steps behind mine. "Do you need new attire or are you comfortable in what you have on?" I quickly asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Um, I'm fine. Well as fine as anyone wearing a shock collar can be." _Back to normal Vette._

"Let me fix that." I turned around to face her and her eyes grew wide with fear. _So easy to read Vette. _I then held up the controller and hit the button to undo the clasps, the collar fell with a thud onto the floor. Vette looked at me in disbelief then started cracking her neck and moving it around. I then picked up the collar with the force and proceeded to throw it at the wall, smashing it into pieces, never taking my eyes off of Vette. She noticed me looking at her then smiled and cocked her hip out, placing one hand on it.

"Wow. If I knew you would remove it I would have asked the moment you got that controller." She started smiling more.

"You are not a slave to me, and I refuse for you to be seen as one. When we depart ways, another collar may be placed on you, so enjoy it while you can, Vette." Then we left and made our way to the tombs.

**I know that's not how it goes and all since Vette isn't yours but I felt it necessary. Also, Korriban shall end next chapter. Finally!**

**So I hope you all enjoyed and I will talk to you all next time!**

**But before then, I have an extra little piece for you all. I had originally wrote this out instead but it seemed a bit out of character so I changed it. I figured I shouldn't let it go to waste so here!**

"Let me fix that." I turned around to face her and her eyes grew wide with fear. _So easy to read Vette. _I then held up the controller and hit the button to undo the clasps, the collar fell with a thud onto the floor. Suddenly I felt a huge weight crush into me and a lekku hitting me in the face. Vette was holding around my neck with her arms and around my waist with her legs, her head on the left side of mine. I patted her back and then eased her off of me. She smiled up at me and then got up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek lightly.

"You were right, not all Sith are evil." She whispered into my ear before getting back down and smiling. Then she swaggered out the door and I quickly


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I haven't been able to write for awhile. My school called due to scheduling errors with my classes next year so now in order to graduate I have to do extra school work over the Summer. Luckily, I got the first part done so now I am free to write again. I hope you all enjoy!**

_You're and idiot._

I, of all people, should have known that an alien walking around on Korriban _without _a collar is going to grab people's attention. I should have just waited until we got off this awful planet.

_We? Vette isn't yours, Baras will probably kill her after this or sell her. _I had completely forgotten about Baras. _Dammit. _What is he going to say about this? I would need to put a new collar on her before we returned to him. I looked to my side to catch a quick glance at Vette. She was smiling to herself, a nice smile that reached her eyes that I hadn't seen before. She wasn't laughing or giddy, just content with everything.

_You can't take that away from her. _I felt the corners of my mouth turn up despite my better judgment. _You've got it bad._

We had fought our way through the tombs and were nearing the end, according to Vette's memory. One last thing then we'd be all set. We walked into a round room with statues and rubble everywhere.

"Hey, this is it. The secret entrance to the hidden cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings." Vette started to look around so I continued to the center of the room. I heard the distinct sound of a warblade hissing to life, as I began to turn around I heard Klemral shout for me to look out. I reacted on instinct and spun into a high kick that connected with Vemrin's face. He flipped over and fell to the floor. _Pathetic, _I heard my mother saying, _he doesn't deserve to be Sith. _Vemrin stood back up, shaking off the remnants of my kick.

"Klemral! How dare you interfere. This business is far beyond you." Vemrin spoke Klemral's name as if it tasted wrong to even say.

"He saved my life. I'm not going to let you stab him in the back," _Get out of here Klemral. _

"You have been most helpful." I stated, then turned my head to try to signal him to leave. _He'll kill you, _I pleaded with my eyes.

"It's the least I could do" He smiled, oblivious to my warnings.

"No, the least you could do is die." Vemrin spat. Then he swung at Klemral with all his force. I used the force to increase my speed and strength and pushed Klemral away, taking the hit to my shoulder. I felt the blood begin to trickle down my torso and lost feeling all feeling in my right arm. _Fool! _My mother shouted. _Let him die like the weakling he is! _I grabbed my warblade with my left hand, _at least I practiced duel wielding as a child. _"Saving him won't help you, I'll kill both of you! It ends now. Once I kill you, the slave girl will show me the forbidden cave, and I will claim the lightsaber and my rightful place as Lord Baras' apprentice." I snarled and stood in front of Vette who was now openly staring at my torn shoulder pad. "Maybe I won't kill you and you can watch me torture the slave as punishment for your actions." Vemrin looked Vette up and down, a grin slowly starting to form. "I think we'll have a lot of-" I cut him off and sashed at his side, aiming for his dominant hand. _De-arm then kill. Make him lose his weapon. _He recovered quick enough to twirl and barely dodge my attack, it instead landing on his lower back. I parried with him a few times, searching for my opening and never leaving him one. _Follow the pattern. 1, 2, dart, 1, 2, dart. _Klemral was at my side trying to distract Vemrin while I pushed my attack.

"Leave Klemral! Run _now_!" I yelled out to him. He was momentarily distracted by my words and Vemrin took the opening, stabbing him through his chest. I found my opening and went in, I took off Vemrin's left arm from the elbow down. _The bleeding should slow him down but not for long, he'll recover. Go on the defense, tire him out then attack again. _By now Vette had already begun firing at Vemrin, hitting me a few times. _Note to self: Work on Vette's aim. _

"Watch out!" Vette shrieked. It was then that I noticed Vemrin's blade was coming straight for my upper chest. I used the force to jump up and over Vemrin, landing behind him and quickly turning to stab him through his lower back and abdomen. I kicked his body off of my blade and walked around to face him.

"Becoming Baras' apprentice was my destiny. Did I come this far and overcome such adversity, only to be proven unworthy?" He spoke quietly, eyes transfixed on the ground.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Vemrin. You have been a worthy opponent." I said, staring straight at him." His head shot back up, his eyes full of hatred.

"Shut up! There is only victory or death. I refuse to live a… lesser life. Finish me. I will not accept mercy." I looked at him one last time, hoping he would change his mind. When he didn't, I shoved my warblade through his heart then turned around to face Vette again.

"Wow, nice work." She smiled, but I only nodded. "The secret entrance is right here." She began walking to one of the walls then started patting it and feeling around. She spun around as two statues on either side of her began turning to face each other and move back as the wall behind her began to open up. "Uh, you're welcome!" She teased.

"You have been most helpful." I looked up at her and smiled. Her eyes widened as did her smile.

"It's nice to be acknowledged. Thanks." She said softly. I walked up the stairs and entered the hidden cave, Vette following shortly. We walked up the stairs together, her behind me and slightly to the left. As we got to the top I began to reach out for the coffin. "Woah there. You're not about to just crack that thing open, right?" She looked at me skeptically. I nodded then continued to reach for the lid. Suddenly Vette was in between the coffin and I, her arms wide apart. I could feel every curve of her body against me. _It would be so easy to kiss her right now. _I leaed my head down closer to her then, reminding myself, I stopped inches away and gave her a quizzical look. "Wow you Sith can be idiots sometimes. Just because you have special powers and all doesn't mean you can just go into things all willy-nilly. Let me check it over first, 'kay?" She asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice enough to speak. She turned around to squat and I quickly backed away, avoiding her rubbing against me anymore. I took a few moments to calm myself and then opened my eyes to Vette staring at me with her hands on her hips and her nose scrunching. I offered a small smile then motioned to the coffin. "It's safe, only had some minor traps but nothing too complicated. "I nodded then moved to remove the lid. Then snatched the lightsaber with the force, I ignited it and ran through a few practice movements with my left arm. I sheathed the saber and turned back to Vette and we began to descend the stairs. Suddenly the statues around us broke and came to life. We fought them one by one, easily killing each with our combined strength.

"Res, your shoulder!" Vette shouted as we left the hidden cavern. I looked at her then continued walking, I just wanted to leave this tomb. "Let me wrap it up." She pleaded. "Please." That did it, I sat down on one of the steps. She started rummaging through her pack and I removed my chest gear. She turned back around and stared at me, _I could get used to this. _

"Did you not get enough back at my suite?" I asked innocently, smiling up at her. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly looked away. "I figured it would be easier to dress my wound without the extra material in the way. But if you would like the challenge…" I rambled on, feeling my own cheeks flush.

"It, uh, it's fine." She stammered as she squatted, then began cleaning out my wound. I flinched as she scraped her nail along the inside of the cut. "Sorry, sorry. Not exactly a medic here."

"It is fine, it did not hurt. I just heard and saw it more than felt it." I tried to explain. She applied the kolto to the inside and outside of my wound, careful not to scrape me again.

"Okay, I'm thinking kolto bandage directly over the wound, then a wrap around your shoulder and when we get back to the Academy, a nice visit to the med center." I nodded in agreement as she carefully laid the kolto bandage on my shoulder. "A little small, but that's enough for now." She smiled then returned to her pack to find the bandage. "You were using your left hand, does that mean something's up with your arm?" She asked as she continued her search.

"I do not have feeling in my right arm, Vette." She turned around and I looked up at her.

"How have you been fighting?"

"I was trained to be efficient enough to fight using both arms." She gave it a thought then returned to dressing my cut. She began winding the cloth around my arm; over my shoulder and under my armpit. She then wound it from my right shoulder down to my left armpit and back again. Her fingers brushed my chest and she went across and a blush spread across her cheeks again.

"I, uh-" She stopped when I covered her hand with my own.

"It is fine, Vette. Thank you tending to my injury." Then I let go of her and she finished wrapping my shoulder in silence, careful not to touch me again. The silence continued on our journey back to the Academy until she ordered me to the med center.

"Go show them my handiwork. Let 'em know a _slave _fixed you up." She smirked then walked off to sit on a bench as I was treated.

**I changed it up a bit more, but it just felt necessary. Also, I copy-n-paste my stories and somehow my text keeps changing font and size so I apologize for any mess-ups.**

**Vette and Reskiso will be leaving Korriban next chapter, finally! I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter c;**


	9. Chapter 9

"You! Murderer!" _Well hello to you too. _"My father was a staunch traditionalist and he was especially hard on me. But he's my blood. Did you think you could kill him and get away with it?" Vette and I had had just finished up at the med center and were returning to Baras whn Eskella and three other acolytes stopped us.

"Relax, Eskella, your father is alive." _Now please leave. _

"That's a lie. Lord Baras has his hand." She snarled.

"I mercifully took your father's hand instead of his life."

"What? You took pity on him and now he pretends to be dead? You may not be a murderer, but your mercy proves you're not Sith material either. I should inform Lord Baras, but I won't. No, let him-"

"It is not mercy, you fool. Did you not understand me? Your father is well an alive because of me. Your father owes me. It is not a weakness, it is not mercy, it is _strategy_. And if you cannot comprehend this little fact, than it is _you _who is not Sith material. Get out of my sight before I decide to kill you." I glared at her, sensing her mixed emotions and confusion. "_Now." _She left with the others. As soon as they were out of earshot I turned to Vette. "And _that _is how you manipulate a Sith." I smirked then turned back and walked to Baras' chamber.

"I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate, but you completed your task and claimed the ancient lightsaber. Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed him. I take it he sought to stop you and claim the ancient weapon as his own."

"He tried and failed. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent."

"Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice."

"It took you long enough." _Just let me go sleep._

"Mind your tone my young initiate. This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies. I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas. Meet me at the Citadel there. Take the Twi'lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish, if she'll be of use, by all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas." Baras eyed Vette suspiciously. "You are dismissed." Vette and I left Baras' chambers. Baras had handed one pass to the fleet and another to Dromund Kaas from the fleet.

"We'll have to buy you passes to the fleet and Dromund Kaas before we leave. Here," I handed her a cred chip, "go upgrade your armor and weapons, I've already ordered nightclothes for the transport and you can wear any new armor tomorrow. We'll also be eating on the transport." I smiled and walked off to buy her passes. "Oh, meet me at the shuttle when you're done." I bought one more pass for each transport, a new chest piece, and some stims. I sent a message to my mother's servant telling her to send any belongings of mine to my family's estate on Dromund Kaas and to inform mother of my departure. I walked to the shuttle to find Vette standing there with a bag in hand.

"I hope you had enough to cover all the necessities." I smiled and took the bag from her.

"You're kidding me right? That was triple the amount I needed." She smiled up at me then pointed to the bags on my arm. "You know I can carry my stuff, right?"

"Of course you are able to, but I will not let you. It would not be proper to allow a lady to carry her own belongings." She quirked a tattooed eyebrow at me. "I may be Sith, but I was taught the traditional Dromund Kaas manners and etiquette. Of course I ignore the rules about you being alien, that would be distasteful." I smiled and handed our passes to the attendee, as we boarded. We sat on the bench and waited for the other passengers to board then we ascended and flew to the ship waiting in space for us. After we boarded the bigger vessel, a woman guided us to our room. She told us that our ETA was 25 hours due to Korriban being the first of many pickups all going to the fleet. She then left and I set our bags down on the table. Our room had one large bed against the far right wall with a dresser at the end, a sofa and two chairs facing each other, a table in between them with a holocom, and a door that led to our personal 'fresher. Vette ordered our food as I set up the com to play a holovid. We ate in silence, enjoying the movie. Once the movie was over Vette went to shower and I cleaned up the mess from our meal.

"Showers open now." She said as she emerged from the 'fresher, drying off her left lekku. She wore a nightgown that flowed to her middle of her thigh and ended with lace. It was held up by 2 thin straps on each shoulder and was a pale orange that made her skin appear even more vibrant. "Stop it. It was all they had." She blushed, embarrassed by her night clothes. "Now go wash up. You're starting to grow a beard and it's creeping me out."

"I will shower in the morning, it prevents my hair from curling in my sleep." She started laughing at what I assume to be her visualizing myself with curls. "And what is wrong with growing a beard?" I shot her a smile, she chuckled even more then threw her towel at me.

"Just go shave, it's weird." I laughed with her and went to change and shave. I shaved most of my beard away, only leaving a strip from my lower lip to my chin in hopes of annoying Vette. I took off all of my dirty garments and put on a simple pair of black pants. Whoever left the shirt had obviously ignored the measurements I sent and so the shirt was too small to fit and the pants were too short for my liking.I emerged to find Vette on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket, cuddling one of her lekku. "Vette, get in the bed. I can take the sofa tonight, you need to sleep properly." She looked at me then got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the bed with her.

"We can share then." She looked up at me and smiled then climbed in. I stood for few moment until she motioned for me to join her. I slowly got onto the bed and under the covers, mindful to keep space between us. Then she smiled and snuggled up in the blankets. I stared at her back for a few moments, remembering the first time I saw her, and then quietly drifted into a deep sleep.

**What I had originally planned to be one chapter is now long enough to be two chapters. There are two more extra bits that I want to cover first, but after that we'll be on Dromund Kaas. Also, from now on there will be a lot less class stuff, I plan to mainly focus on Reskiso's interactions with Vette and eventually any other crew members. Only important class missions will be mentioned and possibly side missions but that's for later.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So two things.**

**1- Thank you all for the encouraging words, they really motivate me to write more and more and I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**2- This chapter is from Vette's point of view and has some, uh, ****_dirty _****thoughts. So be warned.**

For the first time in years, I woke up in a big, soft bed with fluffy sheets and pillows. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced, I stretched out and cracked my neck. _You are not a slave to me, and I refuse for you to be seen as one. _The words echoed through my head and I suddenly remembered where I was and who I was with. My brain finally registered the snoring Sith Lord laying behind me with his arm draped over my waist. _What happened last night? _I began panicking, thinking back to events of the previous night. _Nothing._ _You went to bed and he did too, nothing else_. So why was Res' arm around my waist and why was my back pressed up against his chest? After several failed attempts at moving Res' arm off of me, I decided to just slowly turn around in his embrace so I could look at him.

He looked too innocent to be Sith. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could see all his freckles. He was actually cute…for a Sith, I mean. He had terrible bed head too, something I'd never have to deal with, luckily. _Dammit, Reskiso. _He had left a trail of hair leading to his chin from his lower lip. _You're such a nerfherder sometimes. _He didn't have any scars on his face, _odd_. I figured that training would leave him with a cut or two, but nothing. I did notice some white lines on his chest though. I then started to look at his broad chest, just to see if he had any scars of course. I noticed a small tattoo on his left pec, it was a tree or something with a lot of weird lines. _How did I not notice this before? Oh that's right, you were too busy trying to look everywhere else. _I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory of him in his suite back on Korriban. Then I noticed the thin trail of hair below his belly button, it slowly got wider as it disappeared below the waistline of his pants. I reached out and ran my finger along the trail, stopping at his pants then continuing along the seam. _What are you doing? Stop that right now. _But I didn't, it was fascinating how humans had so much hair, how could I _not _touch it.

"Vette, care to inform me of what it is you are doing?" I froze and then heard a chuckle. "I mean, it is a nice way to wake up, but also quite confusing." I slowly looked up, his eyes were only half opened and his lips were in a silly grin.

"I…uh…" I froze again and he grabbed my hand with the arm he had draped around me. "I'm not used to hair on people, Twi'leks are hairless except for eyelashes. I just found it strange…" I whispered.

"You can just ask next time, I do understand. I'm not used to people have their eyebrows tattooed on."

"Because _that's_ totally normal. _Hey Res, mind if I touch your hair? Like all over?_" I teased, hoping to brush off the incident.

"Now was that so hard?" He smiled more then brought my hand up to his face where his thin patch of hair was. I felt my face get hotter as he continued; next he moved my hand to his small sideburns, then the hair on his head. "I also have arm hair." He held out his arm for me to feel and I obliged. "I find it strange that you've never felt hair before." He cocked his eyebrow up.

"I have, just never on someone's body. I used to braid my friend Risha's hair when we were young and she would find new ways to style my lekku." I smiled at the memory of my dear friend. We remained as we were, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

"By the way, it stands for 'Xaria Diri Kailage'" He said as he rested his left arm on his side and held his head up with the right.

"What?"

"The initials on your blaster; they stand for 'Xaria Diri Kailage'. My sister." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Since when do you have a sister?" I turned my head as I asked.

"Since I was born. She is four years older than I am."

"Is she some Sith Lord too? Do I really have to deal with two more Sith, not to mention the fact that I haven't even heard of your dad yet." I smiled but he stopped and his eyes turned cold.

"My father is dead. My sister is force blind and might as well be dead. Do not mention this again, am I understood?" He let the ice seep into his voice and he sharply articulated each syllable, enhancing his already thick accent.

"Yes." I whispered and lowered my gaze. He got up and went to the 'fresher and I quickly changed. _So family talk is a big no-no._

**No Dromund Kaas yet, but almost!**

**And yes, the mother shall be involved much more during Res and Vette's stay. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to Reskiso's point of view for this chapter! Also some time has passed between the previous chapter and this one, but only a little bit. This chapter takes place at the end of the transport to the fleet, so it's the same day as the previous chapter just very late in the day.**

**Also this is a bit short and I apologize but I wanted to just get something out there since it's been a bit. Enjoy!**

Vette and I had only spoken few words throughout the day, it was clear that she was startled from my outburst in the morning.

_Is she some Sith Lord too? Do I really have to deal with two more Sith, not to mention the fact that I haven't even heard of your dad yet._

The way I responded was childish, but it hurt to remember. To remember the way Ria would stand in front me to block out the images of my father and mother arguing, as if I couldn't hear the words. To remember my Father's smile, and how he would tell Ria and I every day that we mattered to him. To remember the blood that ran down Ria's face whenever she failed at Mother's tasks. To remember the morning that I awoke cold and empty, feeling more alone than anyone with Ria's absence. _Stop._

I stole a glance back in Vette's direction, we were packing up any belongings of ours. We were to arrive at the fleet any moment now and would need to board quickly due to the transport running late.

"Vette, I-"

"Stop." She turned around and glared at me with a hard glint to her eyes. "If talking about it makes you all Sithy, we're not talking about it." She returned to packing away the last of her old armor then returned to looking at me. "You ready to go, my lord?"

"Yes, follow me." We left the suite, Vette carrying her own bags as I carried mine. _One step forward, two steps back. _The transport dropped us off at Vaiken Spacedock where two servants greeted us; one and older looking woman and the other a small male child. The female was a light green twi'lek and wore the uniform of my Family's personal slaves, as did the child who was a darker shade of green.

"Good evening, my lord. Darth Sarrie instructed us to meet you and show you to the quite she booked for you." The female spoke. "I am to stay with you until you visit your family's estate on Dromund Kaas, my lord." She bowed and the child quickly mimicked her gesture.

"Who is the child and is he to accompany us as well?" I quirked my eyebrow at her and could feel Vette's growing frustration through the force.

"He's my son, your Mother granted me permission to bring him with me, my lord." The boy grabbed the back of his mother's tunic, snuggling his face into her lower back.

"She did not inform me of a guide, but you wear the uniform of my family's slaves." Vette's anger hit me in waves as I spoke, growing stronger every time I said the word _slave._

"Darth Sarrie had me take a spare uniform for your personal slave, I can make adjustments to the size as needed. She has also rented a smaller room on the lower levels for my son and I to share with her, my lord. We will show you to your room and then we will take her with us to be fitted and we will remain there until contacted by you." She bowed then spun around and began to walk away. I felt Vette quickly step up to be beside me as we followed.

"What happened to '_You are not a slave to me, and I refuse for you to be seen as one.'" _She spoke in a mock imperial accent.

"You are not and you need to practice your accent." I gently teased, hoping for a smile from her.

"Not the time for jokes, my lord." She refused to even look in my direction.

"Just play nice for now, Vette. Do you see the purple the bands on her lekku?" I motioned towards the servant and Vette nodded slightly. "Those mean that she is one of my mother's personal servants, the pale gold designs mean that she is one of the head sla- _servants_. This means that if you are to act out or if I am to show any leniency my mother shall be informed. And that is something we are to avoid." I held my head higher and let my voice rise to be quite loud. "Am I understood?" I gazed down at her, letting the dark side feed into me. She trembled and I mentally scolded myself.

"Yes, my lord." She quickly bowed then scurried to be behind me. I caught the twi'lek woman glancing back towards us, like most of the patrons around us.

"I'm not wearing that stupid uniform though." I heard Vette mumble. oH


	12. Interlude (Please Read!)

**-THIS IS SIMPLY AN UPDATE, THERE IS NO ACTUAL STORY. READ ON TO SEE MORE-**

**Well hi there guys! It's been a mean minute since I've updated and I want to apologize for that.**

**I am about to begin my senior year of high school and I have had to complete a lot of AP summer work and have recently decided to drop several courses. This requires a lot of back and forth emailing and phone calls that take up most of my time.**

**I have also decided to start writing ahead more in order to have the story be more cohesive instead of chunky and unfulfilling. I have the next chapter completed but I am not prepared to continue on with the story until the next few chapters are completed as well.**

**I have recently gone back to reread my work and I am very unhappy with the direction the story has taken and the plethora of spelling and grammar errors. I would like to re-write some of these chapters to fix silly mistakes and to slow down the progression of Reskiso and Vette's relationship. While I did enjoy the late night visits, I feel as though Vette was out of character for those moments a bit and let her guard down too easily. **

**I would like to make a quick thank you to almostinsane for pm-ing me to ask if I was alright. It means a lot to see that you care about my story and my well-being. I tried to respond but it claimed that it was spam so I decided to write a quick update for you and any other readers!**

**I have big plans for this story and I am not going to end it. Let me repeat this, I am ****_not _****going to end the story yet, I just want to fix it. The next chapter I add will have another update at the end to inform you all of any scheduling ideas I have because I plan on making up for lost time by making chapters longer and updating frequently. Feel free to pm me if you wish to know what I'm up to and how far along I am, I will try to reply as quick as possible and if it's marked as spam I will write an update similar to this one to answer questions!**

**Until then, thank you all and I hope anyone else going back to school has a wonderful start!**oH


	13. Chapter 12

I awoke the next day and quickly prepared for my departure. I was to board another transport that would take me to Dromund Kaas; my mother had already purchased tickets for Bod'kili, the twi'lek servant, and her son Ven'cicak so that they could remain with me and Vette.

Bod'kili had given me the location of their room but told me that I could holocall them when I was ready to go. Apparently, it is improper for a Sith to wander the lower levels and that only my slaves should be seen down there. Of course I ignored her silly ideas and went to their room anyway, but I quickly realized that Bod'kili and my mother were not the only ones stuck in such a bigoted way of thinking. Countless slaves were wandering the level, all gawking at me as I passed. I sensed their confusion mixed with fear and hatred, clearly I was not welcomed down here. But I continued on to the room that Bod'kili, Ven'cicak and Vette were all staying in. The entrance was quite dull and not what I expected, but a small, rusted plaque informed me that I was at the right room. I knocked and Bod'kili immediately answered the door.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" She panicked, quickly surveying the area around me. "I apologize for my appearance, my lord. I was expecting for you to holocall us. Come in, I will prepare for departure at once." She fled into the room and I quietly followed, closing the door behind me.

There was a small bed that took up the majority of the room, Ven'cicak and Vette were both laying in it with Vette almost falling off. Bod'kili scurried over to the pair and viciously awoke them, she handed Vette a bundle of clothes and instructed her to change. She then turned to Ven'cicak and spoke to him in Ryl, he then got up and went to the 'fresher to change. Vette removed herself from the bed grudgingly and Bod'kili began packing up the few belongings scattered about the room. Ven'cicak emerged from the 'fresher and Vette went in next. Ven'cicak went over to his mother and began packing as well.

"My lord, I apologize for any trouble this may cause you." Bod'kili quietly said as she continued packing, ordering Ven'cicak around in Ryl.

"It is fine. I wish to leave once Vette is dressed. I need to buy a few items before we board the shuttle, we should also stop by the cantina for a meal." She nodded once in agreement as she finished packing up. I heard Vette grumble as she opened the door and turned to be greeted with a nasty glare from Vette in uniform. The gray tunic was short sleeved with the family emblem printed on the front. She also wore a short dark gray skirt similar to the color of the emblem and light gray leggings underneath, completed with black combat boots that I recognized from a vendor back on Korriban. "Well, we are prepared to leave now. Follow." I instructed. I made my way to the exit, passing by Vette.

"Don't worry. I have a plan for the uniform, Vette."

I purchased another lightsaber so that I would be able to duel wield and a new chest piece for Vette. I clipped the lightsaber to my left side and hid the chest piece in with the rest of my belongings.

"My lord, shouldn't your slave be carrying your belongings?" Bod'kili said as she appeared behind me. I quickly slipped the rest of the chest piece into my bag as I nodded and handed it over to Vette with a wink. She looked confused until she saw the top in the bag, then she smiled brightly and carried on looking around the store. We browsed a few more moments, Vette would remain by an item for a bit if she wanted it and I would buy it and hide it. After completing an armor set for Vette we went to the cantina. I ordered food, while Bod'kili and Ven'cicak sat quietly, refusing to eat. Vette opened her mouth to order but Bod'kili glared at her and she snapped it shut. I ate my food in silence, ignoring the plethora of questions.

"My lord, is your meal adequate?"

"My lord, shall I fetch you more?"

"My lord, may I refill your drink?

_You got lucky with Vette._

The shuttle to Dromund Kaas was quiet. I was given a cabin to myself while Vette, Bod'kili, and Ven'cicak shared a room a few levels lower. I was told by Bod'kili that they would not bother me until we landed so I opted to stay in my cabin for the duration of the ride. We landed within a few hours of our departure; Dromund Kaas was always the first stop when leaving the Fleet.

Vette, Bod'kili, and Ven'cicak were waiting for me when I exited the shuttle. Bod'kili and Ven, I overheard Bod'kili refer to him by his nickname, bowed as I approached them. Vette just rolled her eyes and proceeded to stick her tongue out at me.

"There is a man waiting here for you, my lord." Bod'kili said as she returned to standing straight up, she pointed over at a strange man standing by the lift. He was fiddling with his hands, looking around suspiciously and I caught his eye twitching. I walked over to him swiftly and tried to calm him using the force, it was never my strong point but I noticed that the twitching stopped. He saw me and ran towards, flailing his arms. He came to an abrupt stop a few feet in front of me,

"You're the one, yes. Not like the scabs that exited the shuttle with you. You radiate power, lord. I bow before you. I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice. And I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did. Yes indeed."_ What is wrong with him?_

"So I'm met. Now what?"

"I'm just a slave who owes his every breath to the tolerance of Lord Baras. He said to introduce you to Dromund Kaas, and I take that seriously."

"You have a strong survival instinct."

"Thank you, kind lord. I am seldom referred to as strong. Lord Baras ordered me to encourage you to explore Kaas City before reporting to him. Imperials maintain the order, but they won't bother you. When you're ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers. You, uh, you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?"

"You did exactly what you were told." I sent more calming waves at him.

"You have my thanks, gently juggernaut. I bow my head until you depart." I sent one last wave and then continued past him.

"Wow, you showed remarkable restraint with him."

"And exactly why would that be hard to believe?" I glanced over and her and grinned. She stuck her tongue out at me and we continued to the lift.

"My lord, your mother informed me that she has contacted Darth Baras and uh, _requested _that you visit the estate today and report in with him tomorrow morning. He obliged and we are to return to your mother as soon as possible." Bod'kili spoke as soon as the doors to the lift closed.

"Understood."

**I'm back :D**

**I've been able to write a few chapters ahead, not as much as I wanted sadly. But I don't want to keep you all waiting so here ya go! **

**I also decided ****_NOT _****to change parts from earlier. It would make it more difficult for you, the readers. I really don't want you all to get confused by parts that would have been deleted or added, so it's easier to leave it as is.**

**As for scheduling, I'd like to know what you all think is best. What day should I update and would you like weekly or biweekly updates?**

**And to finish off the update I'd like to announce that I will be releasing a F Imperial Agent story in October! So if you enjoy IA stories, remember to check back on my profile when you can!**

**I'm excited to be back and I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
